Here We Are
by xsamx0xX
Summary: (ONE SHOT. Inspired by Lullaby by Nickelback. FEM!RinxBon) It was supposed to be a simple long weekend. Not one that would tear everyone apart. (Terrible summary, better than it sounds. I promise!)


**A/N: I feel really guilty for writing this because I should really be working on my other Fuck, but I needed to write this. I was listening to the song Lullaby by Nickel back and I could just picture like an AMV (?) in my head of like this so I needed to write it. At four in the morning. I apologize if it is terrible. One shot.**

* * *

"Well maybe if you stopped screwing around, this wouldn't keep happening." Suguro sighed as he made a right turn, Rin in the passenger seat. This had been the third time this week she had forgotten her homework at the school. Usually it wasn't such a big deal, but Suguro had been planning on taking Rin camping for the long weekend so having to drive all the way back into town wasn't the best thing.

"I said I was sorry..." Rin crossed her arms and looked away from her lover, feeling frustrated and guilty.

"Whatever. It's fine." A left turn now. The tone of Suguro's voice showed he was pissed and irritated with Rin. He wasn't bothering trying to hide it.

The next half hour of the drive was silent, making Rin feel terrible about the situation. She felt her stomach starting to clench before she looked over to Suguro, to see him yawning and forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"You don't have your lisence. Besides, I'm fine." His voice was still harsh, but also tired.

"Are you su-" Before Rin could finish her sentence, the sound of metal clashing together and tires squealing filled their ears. Suguro and Rin felt their bodies being compressed between the seat and the dashboard, nearly crushing them. Rin looked up to see headlights in front of her face and nothing more before her vision faded and all she could her was white noise.

* * *

"Nee-san? Nee-san! Are you awake?" Yukio leaned over Rin who laid out on a stretcher ad she started to groan as she gained consciousness.

"Yukio..? What happened?" Rin sat up, holding her head as she looked around. Firetrucks, police cars and two ambulances were in front of her. Along with Suguro's car and a Semi-truck. "Bon... Where's Bon!?" Rin swung her legs over the side and started to run towards the ambulance.

"Wait, Nee-san!" Yukio ran after her, grabbing her hand just a little too late. Rin had already seen the white sheet covering the body of a man who appeared to be about 5'8, laying on the ground beside the car. Rin froze on the ground, standing in horror as her mind filled with thoughts and jumped to conclusions.

He's dead! That's the driver of the truck. Where's Bon, though? He must be at the hospital. But I would be there too. He's okay right?

"Bon..?"

"Nee-san, I..." Yukio tightened his grip on her hand, at a loss of words to comfort his sister.

Rin pulled out of his grip and slowly walked towards the white sheet that lay on the ground knowing that that would more than likely answer all of her questions that she had. A cop stood on front of her as she got closer, but none of the words she said registered into Rin's mind. As Rin kneeled down beside the white sheet, her heart began to race and the commotion in the background was lost and silent as she placed her hand on the edge of the sheet, slowly beginning to lift it up. Underneath, she saw the face of a teenage boy, with brown hair sleeked back and a blonde streak down the middle. His face and chest mangled and covered in blood.

The sound behind her faded back in as she remembered what had happened right before she passed out. The headlights, the screaming, the compression. All of if. The noise began to get louder and faster as she heard footsteps running towards her. Before she could react, she was pulled up and held tightly in a gripping hug by Yukio. Rin began to scream and try to punch Yukio, but she couldn't find enough strength in herself to force him off. Yukio buried his face into Rin's neck as he held her tighter and placed one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder blades, slowly bringing her down to sit on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Nee-san..." Yukio looked at Rin and could easily tell that she hadn't heard his words.

The fear and hurt in Rin's eyes, the crying and choking on her words, and most of all the screaming and how she kept yelling for Suguro to come back, that he wasn't dead. All of it pained Yukio to watch knowing he could do nothing to help her. The two sat there in place after a paramedic brought over a blanket to place around the two. Yukio shared a glance with him and they both nodded. They couldn't sit here for much longer. The police needed to open the road to traffic again shortly as well as Rin would need to be permitted to the hospital.

They remained on the ground for half an hour; in that time Rin had began to calm down only because the real shock of what was happening was starting to set in, the car and semi had been cleared from the street and the police and fire department had left, leaving only the paramedics and the ambulance. Suguro's body had also been taken away from the scene. When the paramedics took his body away, all Rin could do was watch in horror as his lifeless, limp body was taken from her, along with everything else they had planned. Sure, it had all been cheesy stuff, and neither of them were fully serious about it, but it was still taken away as a memory and hope.

"It's time to go." A paramedic stood above Yukio and Rin, sympathy showing on her face. The lady helped Rin up as Yukio got up himself and he walked beside the nurse and Rin towards the ambulance.

* * *

The cram school students stood in the first line, all dressed in black with some only showing sadness, or no emotion at all. Yukio stood closest to the alley way and Rin beside him. Shima and Konekomaru stood beside one another, both in shock of what had happened to their childhood friend. Izumo and Shiemi stood last in line; Shiemi holding back her tears and Izumo not showing much expression other than slight sadness.

Rin heard no word that was spoken at the funeral, but she could feel the glares coming from behind her from the others attending the young Aria's funeral. It felt like hours before Yukio finally led Rin away, moving along with the crowd of people who were leaving. The only people Rin recognized were the students from the cram school and a couple higher-up exorcists who had bothered enough to attend the funeral. She moved herself over to a seat in the corner of the smaller sized room that was holding the reception. From the looks of the people she didn't know, she could already tell that they all blamed her for what happened. Rin wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with anyone right now. She gripped her glass of water and shut her eyes tight as the memory came back.

"Hey, Rin..." The familiar voice of a pink-haired boy spoke up, in front of Rin. The bluenette looked up to see Shima and Konekomaru standing in front of her. Shima forced a small smile and offered his hand out towards her. Rin slowly took it as Shima gently pulled her out the chair so she stood upright. He wrapped his arms around her upper back, surprising the bluenette before she slowly relaxed. Shima let go of her and forced another smile, as if telling her they were all going to be okay, that it wasn't her fault and that they would get through this together, like they had done everything else for the past year and a half.

Shima and Konekomaru exchanged a few words with Rin before she excused herself, walking over to Yukio, who had been talking with a couple other of the exorcists, including Shura who had dressed appropriately for once. The conversation went quiet as she stood silently beside Yukio, looking at him to show that she was ready to go. More that she needed to go, to leave. Yukio understood and excused them both, as they exchanged goodbyes with the others before leaving the reception.

Yukio walked beside Rin as they headed towards their dorm room. The walk would take at least half an hour, but that was fine. It was a silent walk, Yukio had learned not to say anything about Suguro to Rin anymore, as it would just set her off which he couldn't stand to see again. As they approached the dorm, Rin stopped and looked at Yukio.

"Are you hungry? I can make some dinner. There wasn't much to eat there other than finger foods." Her voice didn't waiver and her expression seemed to go as she used to be, a slight smile on her face.

"Are you sure? You don't need to Rin."

"I'm sure. I want to cook." And with that, Rin walked to the dorm kitchen, hoping that cooking could help in some way, even if only for a few moments.

_(One year later)_

Yukio called the students names up, one by one, handing the tests back to them that would be their prep for the final exam. "Kamiki, 98%." Rin's head went down. Ever since Suguro had died, Izumo's marks had gone up and she had been at the top of the class. Bon should be in her place. He deserves it. He doesn't deserve... Rin clenched her fists and she felt her stomach clench at the thought. It had been a year since she last cried about this. Too long for her own good.

"Rin?" Shiemi whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder, concern in her timid voice. "Are you okay?"

"Miss Moriyama, please do not talk during class." Yukio looked at the blonde through his glasses, his voice harsh, but not stinging.

"...ry." All heads turned towards Rin. Everyone saw as her head was down, tucked into her chest and she clenched her skirt tighter.

"Pardon..?" Yukio had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he couldn't jump to conclusions.

"..orry... I'm sorry..." Rin shut her eyes tight as tears fell down her face and she took shallow breaths. "It's because of me." She opened her eyes and looked up at the board. "He was just trying to help me and..." Rin choked back her tears a little. "...and I ruined it. I ruined it for everyone." It was almost as if the scene of that night was playing out of the board in front of Rin, she could just see everything to clearly now. "He tried to protect me..." The feeling of a forearm slamming against her chest was almost real. "But I should have protected him." Rin slowly started to stand up, shaking as she did so. Her last words were incoherent as she ran towards the door, only to be grabbed by Yukio. Rin's eyes were suddenly filled with fear and hurt.

"Nee-san, calm down! Please!"

"How can I just calm down! Bon is dead! It's because of me! If he didn't turn the fucking car around because of me he would be here! Not dead!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to pull away from Yukio. The whole class watched in worry as Rin tried to swing her fists at Yukio and she yelled out saying how sorry she was. Shiemi felt tears coming up and Shima and Konekomaru felt their stomachs turning and their hearts clenching at the sight of their close friend."So many people have died because of me! I can't protect them properly or because I just don't! I lost dad, and now I lost the one person I loved! Because I'm pathetic!" Rin fell to the ground, her breathing becoming rapid as she screamed out. Yukio sat beside her, placing his hand on her back as she cried. He looked towards the other students and he could tell by their faces that they were all worried sick about her, even Izumo. There wasn't a thing any of them could do, and they knew that. As much as they had wanted, Rin had reached her breaking point, keeping everything pent up inside for much to long than what was healthy. The one thing they didn't know was how she would be after today. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Ryuji..."

* * *

**A/N: So was this okay? I don't know what I think about it other than I needed to write this. I shall now go work on my other fic! Thank you for reading! Review? :3**


End file.
